


First Meeting

by cryingbcbooks



Series: The Story So Far [3]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, Thomas Sangster - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 00:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryingbcbooks/pseuds/cryingbcbooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night they met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Meeting

“Hey, you coming to that party tonight?” Dylan immediately says ask me as I answer my phone. I roll my eyes slightly. Parties aren’t really my thing, but why should I turn down Dylan O’Brien when he asks me to go to a party?  
“Erm, sure, but I can’t stay out too late, I have Uni tomorrow,” I say as I speed down the Uni’s corridor to get to my next lesson. I came to America to attend the NYU, studying the arts and film making. I met Dylan on a class trip to the set of The Internship and since then we’ve pretty much been best friends.  
“Great, I’ll pick you up at six?” I check my watch, knowing full well it’s not even past one o’clock yet. I nod then realise he can’t see me.  
“Sure, Dyl, talk later, I’ve got to go to lesson,” We both say goodbye and I put my phone back into my pocket. I try to juggle all my text books and laptop as I do so, almost dropping everything in the mean time. I stop in my tracks to sort myself out when a figure approaches me.  
“You look like you’re having trouble?” I smile at the sound of his voice, and look up to meet the eyes of my boyfriend, Ryan. He takes my laptop off me so I can sort out everything else. I didn’t have time to put it all in my bag after my previous lesson, so I decided carrying it was my best option. As soon as I had sorted myself out, he handed my laptop back to me.  
“Thanks,” I mumble and he lifts my chin and kisses me softly of the lips. “I’m late,” I say and speed walk, winking at him as I head in the direction of my lesson. I stormed into lesson, murmuring a “sorry” to the lecturer and sat down at my desk, noisily bringing out my notes to write down what he was saying, but my mind was focused on somewhere else. It was a conversation that Dylan and I had yesterday about Ryan.

“Lil, why on earth do you workout?” I had just finished my daily exercise routine when Dylan walked into my one-floored apartment. It’s almost the same every day, jog for an hour, come home and do one of my exercise videos.  
“For a couple of reasons, Dyl. One, I like to do exercise. Two, it keeps my stress levels low. And three, because I feel like I have to, no one’s ever told me I don’t,” Dylan looked at me with those puppy-like eyes that everyone seems to adore. “What’s that face for?” I asked, sitting down opposite with a cup of tea, passing Dylan a coffee.  
“What about Ryan?” I sip my tea, wincing slightly at the hot liquid. Dylan smirks at my reaction.  
“What about him?” I reply.  
“Has he never told you that you don’t need to exercise? That you’re perfect the way you are?” I looked away from Dylan, not being able to look into his eyes any longer. I wrapped my hands around my mug, it was boiling hot but I almost didn’t feel the pain.  
“No,” I state simply, looking up to Dylan. His facial expression told me he wanted more. “Never. He’s never told me I’m too skinny to exercise. He’s never told I’m too beautiful for make-up. He’s never told me I’m perfect the way I am. Maybe,” I breathe, not being able to finish the sentence. Dylan reached over, taking my hands from around the cup and holding one, mentally telling me it’s okay. “Maybe that’s why I don’t believe it.”  
“Then, why are you with him?” He asked.  
“Because I love him,” I reply almost immediately. Dylan doesn’t know what to say, maybe it’s best because I don’t feel like talking about it. I love Ryan, I really do. I’ve been with him for almost a year now and it’s real. At least I think it’s real.

It was the sound of everyone packing around me that snapped me out of my daydream. The lesson had finished. I mentally cursed myself for not paying attention, and taking another mental note to email the lecturer asking for the PowerPoint. I pack away my things along with the rest of the class, properly this time as I was in no rush for another lesson. It was two-thirty, and my last lesson had ended so I headed back to my apartment, emailing my lecturer about the lesson I technically just missed. I blame Dylan.  
I change quickly into running gear to go on my jog; I wouldn’t have time to fit in an exercise video and mentally note to jog for an hour and a half this time. On my arrival home, I took a quick shower and settled on my small sofa that my parents brought me for the apartment. I started jotting notes about today’s lesson from the PowerPoint and extra notes my lecturer had added onto to the email.

*****

“Lilly, you ready?” I shot up from my sleep at the sound of Dylan’s voice. I curse to myself remembering the party and that I am nowhere near ready. I secretly hope Dylan was early, in hopes I could quickly get ready. Dylan strolled into my living room, laughing when he noticed I wasn’t ready.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I fell asleep. I can get ready in twenty minutes, okay, that’s all I need,” I rambled, running past him and into my small bedroom. After looking in the mirror I believed twenty minutes was an impossible task. I change quickly into a skirt and crop top, not wanting to be too overdressed. Dylan was only where a chequered shirt and black skinny jeans. “Dyl, come in here,” I shout to him.  
“What’s up?” He laughed, coming into my tiny bedroom. By this point I had somehow managed to tame my wild locks, having naturally curly hair can be a nightmare sometimes. I pass my hair straighteners to Dylan, a puppy-eyed look on my face. He laughed taking them from my hand and began to attack my damp hair with them. I did my makeup in the mean time.  
Twenty minutes later we were both ready and in Dylan’s car, heading to someone’s house called Will, that was all Dylan told me. He refused to tell me anything, not who was going, or who Will was, or anything. Eventually I gave up asking, it’s like that being friends with Dylan. The conversation flowed between us two over the radio playing some mainstream song I’ve never heard off.  
We pulled up outside the mysterious Will’s house, the music from the party already blasting so loud you could hear the next street over. We climbed out the car and up to the house.  
“So, now we’re here, who is Will?” Dylan turned to wink at me and said “You’ll see,” I give up officially now. Dylan knocked on the door, and a few seconds later someone answered the door.  
“Dylan, my man!” It was Will Poulter. Will Poulter, as in the guy who played Kenny in We’re The Millers... As in the guy who plays Gally, one of my favourite misunderstood antagonist in a book! Wait, does this mean all the other cast members from The Maze Runner are here?  
“Will! Hey man,” the two embraced in a hug, as I awkwardly stood next to them, watching the bromance blossom. A smirk appeared on my face the longer the toys boys hugged. Finally, they both pulled away and Dylan introduced me to the celebrity.  
“Nice to meet you, Will,” I said, keeping my cool.  
“You too, you know any friend of Dylan’s is a friend of mine,” I wondered if he meant it. Usually people don’t mean it and they just say it and pretend. Although Will seemed pretty sure of himself. I wonder what he’s doing here in America. Dylan hadn’t mentioned anything about filming for The Scorch Trials, and Gally’s character doesn’t return until the third book. “Come on in, guys. Lilly, let me introduce you to the guys,” Will lead me and Dylan through to the main body of the house where the party was taking place, mainly the kitchen and living room.  
It wasn’t a big house; I guess it was just small place to live whilst he was in America, which makes sense as he does a lot of American films. “Lilly, firstly let me introduce you to Kaya, who used to be the only girl until we start to film in a couple of weeks, the parties to get to know the new cast,” Kaya engulfed me into a hug and I happily returned. I remember watching Kaya in Skins a few years back, one of my favourite TV shows.  
“It’s so good to meet you, Dylan’s told me a lot about you,” Kaya shouted over the music. Oh God, what has he said?  
“All good I hope.”  
“Of course, come on, meet the other girls,” Kaya pulled me away from Will, who I quickly turned and apologized too. He shouted that it was fine as Kaya dragged me into the living room, this is where everyone was. She introduced me to the other girls from the cast; I only caught the names of two girls, Katherine and Nathalie who equally seemed nice. To be honest, girls have never really been my crowd, I preferred to hang around with boys in school because they were nicer. Especially in high school. I had a couple a girl friends, and I had a feeling me and these girls were going to become good friends.  
“Hi, Lilly right?” A male voice spoke up from behind me. I turned to face them. “I’m Ki Hong, you’re Dylan’s friend?” I nodded and shook his hand. “It’s nice to meet you, come meet Thomas and Jacob. Will’s over here too, and Dyl,” I waved goodbye to the girls and followed Ki Hong over to the boys. Dylan, already with a drink in his hand, handed me one as well and put his arm over my shoulder.  
“Lil, meet the boys. Will, you already know, and obviously Ki Hong. However, this is Jacob, he’s cool and I’m sure you’ll love him,” Dylan pointed to a brown-haired boy who looked younger than he probably was.  
“It’s nice to meet you,” I shouted over the music and he returned the same words. Then, Dylan gestured to a blonde-haired boy, a drink in his hand, looking down at the floor. He was shy, you could tell. Though I instantly recognized him, anyone with a life in Britain knows the cute boy from Love Actually. Though he wasn’t so small anymore, in fact it had been a good eleven years since then.  
“And last but definitely not least, TBS, Thomas Brodie-Sangster,” I heard Will say “TBG, Thomas Brodie-Gangster,”. Thomas looked up at Will, laughing him before turning to me. Instantly he eyes lit up and his jaw dropped slightly.  
“Hi,” he said his voice shaky. I smiled at him, reached over to shake his hand.  
“Hi,” I replied. Thomas didn’t let go of my hand for a while, or stop staring into my eyes, but something about him captivating and I didn’t want him to let go either. It wasn’t until Dylan screamed to “get the party started,” that we both finally let go and the party carried on into the night.  
I spent most the night with Kaya, Katherine and Nathalie, but occasionally I spent it with Dylan, Thomas, Ki Hong, Will and Jacob. It’s fair to say the entire cast is a laugh, and it makes me sad that these amazing people had only just come into my life.  
I was walking into the kitchen to get another drink when I overheard to people talking. British accents, Thomas and Kaya, I immediately recognized the voice.  
“Dylan failed to mention she was funny and beautiful,” Thomas said, speaking the last part of the sentence in a lower tone. They were talking about me. Beautiful? No one’s ever called me that before. I stayed to listen a little longer, though I had to strain my ears over the music.  
“She is very pretty,” Kaya agreed and I heard Thomas laugh slightly, not in a funny way though, just in a way saying he agreed. I decided to go into the kitchen because I really needed another drink. I strolled in, putting my plastic cup down on the side and reached for the Malibu and Coke.  
“God, has no one heard of good music in this place?” Kaya and Thomas laughed at my comment as I poured myself a drink. Thomas walked closer to me, probably so it was easier to hear each other.  
“So, what’s your definition of ‘good music’?” He asked me, pulling a lager out the fridge behind us. I smirked, turning to face him, taking a sip of my Malibu and Coke. I stared at him, pretending to ponder my answer, although I knew it straight away.  
“Hmm, I don’t know. Nirvana, The Rolling Stones, The Beatles. Which, by the way, I thought you did a fantastic job of playing Paul McCartney in Nowhere Boy,” I gawked, that sounded really nerdy didn’t it? I love The Beatles, it just so happened that Thomas was in the film, I didn’t watch it purely for him. Thomas picked up his drink and gestured me to follow him, I did.  
“So, you’ve seen it?”  
“Yeah, I loved it. Did you really play the guitar left handed?” I asked amazed at how one person can have so many talents. When it comes to talents, I’m pretty much useless. I’m mildly intelligent and that’s about it. Oh, and I guess I’m an okay artist, but I wouldn’t call myself the next Leonardo Da Vinci.  
“I did, didn’t take too long either. It’s just like playing it with the right hand, just backwards,” Thomas led me over to the stereo, there was a CD playing in it at the moment though I’m not sure which one. He plugged his phone into the holder and pressed play on a song, interrupting the music and playing his own music. Burst out in the speakers was About a Girl by Nirvana. I turned to stare at Thomas in amazement. He liked Nirvana! He had Nirvana on his phone. No one else at the party seemed to notice the change in music.  
“Oh my God! Are you serious?” I almost screamed, slightly jumping up and down. Thomas face lit up in a smirk once he saw my excitement. He let out a small laugh and nodded. “No one listens to Nirvana anymore! My boyfriend can’t stand my music taste,” I said, pulling Thomas into a hug. I heard him laugh into my shoulder.  
“I’ve loved Nirvana ever since I was a boy,” he said, us both pulling away from the hug at the same time.  
“My dad got me into them, ever since I have loved them.”  
“Me too, I can’t believe you like them,” Thomas seemed wonderstruck, and so was I. Ryan hates Nirvana, the only music he will stand to listen to of my taste is Arctic Monkeys and he will only listen to their old music. None of my friends my England liked them either, just me. “So, you’re from England?” Thomas asked.  
“Yeah, London. I came to America for University,” The music shuffled on Thomas’ phone, Arctic Monkeys being the next to come on. I turned to look at the stereo is disbelief then back at Thomas. “You have the best music taste ever,” he smiled.  
“Shall we dance?” He asked and I nodded. We put out drinks on the side and he led me over to an empty space in the living room. It wasn’t a very big space, but it was a space. And we danced. Not arm in arm or any kind of romantic dancing, we just jumped up and down to the sound of Thomas’s music, and luckily no one turned it off. In all fairness, it was one of the best nights of my life.


End file.
